Quincy Sharp (Arkhamverse)
Prior to the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum, Sharp was suffering from delusions in the belief that he is the reincarnation of the asylum's previous warden, Amadeus Arkham, and bearing inhumane treatments towards the asylum's inmates. Furthermore, Sharp wrote several stone tablets throughout the asylum. Each one recording his failed attempts to kill the asylum's inmates: Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, the Joker, and Harley Quinn. Sharp mentioned his plans to lobotomize Harley and attempt to kill Joker in his sleep, which is thwarted by the Scarecrow. It was revealed that Sharp's delusions were the result of drugs and hypnotherapy delivered by Dr. Hugo Strange, with the help of The Mad Hatter. Sharp later stole credit for stopping Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum, and used the notoriety to successfully run for mayor of Gotham City. However, unaware he was being continuously and secretly manipulated by Hugo Strange. Under Strange's thrall, Sharp publicly deemed Arkham and Blackgate Penitentiary no longer suitable to contain the city's criminals and insane, and established Arkham City, a section of Gotham's slums converted into an immense open-air prison and under the supervision of Strange. He soon turned Gotham into a police state where those with the slightest trace of a criminal record, and opponents of Sharp's policies, including reporters, are sent to Arkham City. After Bruce Wayne was captured and inducted in Arkham City, Professor Strange deemed Mayor Sharp to be no longer needed and had him sent into the prison. To ensure Sharp's quick end, Strange broadcast a bounty on Sharp--preferential treatment for those who killed the Mayor. Batman rescued Mayor Sharp and brought him to a Cathedral that had been made into a safe zone by the guards and doctors who'd set up a clinic inside it. It wasn't totally safe for Mayor Sharp, however. The reporter Vicki Vale, stranded in Arkham City, also took shelter there and spent the rest of the events of Arkham City asking the Mayor some really penetrating questions about Arkham City and his role in forcing it upon Gotham City. After the closing of Arkham City, Sharp was incarcerated for his crimes. After his trial, he was confronted by Vicki Vale who accused him of providing weapons to the criminals of Arkham City, which he denied until Vale showed him the requisition form with his signature on it. Later, at the order of a hallucination of Hugo Stange, Sharp hanged himself from his cell's light fixture with his bed sheets. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Batman: Arkham Asylum : Quincy Sharp is recorded to have schizophrenia and believes he is the reincarnation of Amadeus Arkham. His second persona, which is much darker, has a goal to kill all of the evil patients in its care. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is native to the Batman: Arkham Asylum videogame line. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gotham City Mayors Category:Prison Wardens Category:Arkham Asylum staff members